Ambiguïté fraternelle
by FanOnePieceYaoi
Summary: Si votre frère vous dit qu'il vous aime, vous répondez de la même manière, non ? Ace va vite se rendre compte qu'avec Luffy, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Yaoi. Une extention de la fiction est prévue !


Hellow tout le monde ! (enfin, le peu de personnes qui tomberont sur cette fiction). Donc voilà un OS que j'ai écrit il y a pas longtemps. Assez court, je l'admets.

**Disclaimer: **C'est à Eiichiro Oda.

**Rating: **T pour le langage et allusions à du contenu mature.

**Genre: **yaoi.

**Pairing: **Ace x Luffy. Ou Luffy x Ace... C'est comme vous le sentez.

**NdA: **Depuis le temps que je voulais écrire quelque chose sur ces deux-là ! Enfin, du yaoi. Pas de l'amour de frères. Un vrai de vrai !

Ah oui, le titre ne veut pas dire grand chose, mais je trouve que ça colle bien à l'histoire.

Bon okay, je me tais. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Ambiguïté fraternelle

- Ace ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

Cela faisait une journée que Ace était arrivé sur le Thousand Sunny. Ils s'étaient croisés en mer par pur hasard et le grand frère avait décidé de rester quelques jours. Pour le plus grand plaisir de Luffy.

Alors que le soleil se couchait, les deux bruns étaient assis côte à côte sur la rambarde. Ace sourit à la déclaration de son petit frère. Il le trouvait changé depuis leur dernière rencontre à Alabasta. Il avait mûri. Un peu.

Luffy se leva soudainement en fixant Ace avec un petit air vexé. Il avait rougi.

- Et toi ?

Le grand brun eut l'air surpris. Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait, c'était son petit frère.

- Moi aussi.

Luffy leva la tête et sourit. Ace descendit de la rambarde à son tour. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment la réaction du chapeau de paille. Depuis toujours, le besoin de lui dire « je t'aime » ne s'était pas manifesté pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il l'adorait.

Mais cette question lui parut futile quelques instant plus tard pour être remplacée par : « Luffy est en train de m'embrasser ou c'est moi qui ai un sérieux problème ? »

Et il ne rêvait pas. Luffy avait bien posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'est troublé que Ace s'éloigna d'un Luffy tout content. Il porta ses doigts à sa bouche et fixa son petit frère. Il réfléchit un instant.

Bon, c'est vrai qu'il était très naïf. Mais de là à l'embrasser ? Est-ce qu'il avait vu ses amis faire la même chose ? Peut-être ne savait-il même pas ce qu'il faisait. Après tout, Ace n'allait pas lui en vouloir pour si peu. Ils venaient de se retrouver. Et puis le pirate ferait tout pour rendre heureux son petit frère. Absolument tout. Même tuer. Alors un simple baiser ne devrait pas poser de problème, du moment que ça n'aille pas plus loin...

- Luffy, qui t'as montré ça ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Le capitaine se mit à rire, puis saisit la main de son aîné et l'entraîna à travers le bateau. A ce moment là, Ace ne comprit toujours pas la vrai nature des sentiments de son frère. Pourtant, c'était simple. Mais il préférait refouler cette pensée et se dire que Luffy reproduisait simplement au hasard des mouvements qu'il avait vu dans des villages.

Même lorsqu'il l'amena dans sa cabine. Même lorsqu'il le jeta contre son lit. Et même lorsqu'il commença à se déshabiller. Ace refusait de se faire à cette idée. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il caressait la peau nu du corps de Luffy contre lui, il regrettait.

Il regrettait de ne pas avoir compris. D'avoir répondu. Et de l'avoir laissé faire.

A présent, il était allongé sous les couvertures, Luffy dans les bras. _Son frère _dans les bras. Ils venaient de coucher ensemble. Ace n'en revenait pas.

Alors que son frère dormait paisiblement, il se surprit à penser à lui, gémissant sous ses coups de hanches et murmurant doucement son nom. _Merde._

Ace se redressa dans le lit, la tête dans les mains. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il aurait dû s'arrêter quand il en était encore temps. Même si Luffy aurait été déçu. C'était son frère, _bordel _!

Mais le pire dans tout ça, le grand brun avait du mal à l'admettre.

Le pire, c'est qu'il avait aimé. _Bordel de merde._

**XxX**

Le lendemain matin, Luffy se réveilla seul. La place de Ace était froide. Le cœur du jeune capitaine fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Et si Ace avait changé d'avis ?

Le brun reprit rapidement son calme en espérant que son frère se soit simplement levé plus tôt.

Dehors, tout le monde était déjà debout. Apparemment, Luffy avait dormi un peu plus longtemps qu'à l'habitude. Pas étonnant vu la soirée qu'il avait passée. Alors que l'équipage était attablé, Luffy s'inquiéta de l'absence de Ace.

- Il est dans la salle d'entraînement. Ce matin, il s'est levé très tôt et m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas faim. Et aussi qu'il a finalement décidé de partir ce soir.

Voilà ce que Sanji lui avait répondu. Luffy avala difficilement ce qu'il était en train de manger. En fait, il ne réussit pas et manqua de s'étouffer. Zoro s'empressa de le faire cracher.

Le brun sortit en trombe de la cuisine pour tomber nez à nez avec Ace. Le capitaine observa son frère avec des yeux pleins de questions. L'aîné baissa la tête et fit rapidement demi-tour. Luffy rougit. _Alors c'est comme ça ? Il couche avec lui et le lendemain il l'évite ? _Il se sentait bête. Pourtant, il pensait avoir été clair. Il aimait Ace. Plus que comme un frère. Plus que tout.

Nami, qui avait assisté à la scène, s'approcha de Luffy pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Mais il se précipita vers sa cabine et ferma violemment la porte. La rousse croisa les bras. Pas besoin d'être perspicace pour comprendre qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre ces deux-là. Et elle avait sa petite idée sur le sujet. De plus, sa cabine étant proche de celle de son capitaine, il lui semblait avoir entendu des bruits étranges la nuit précédente.

Son instinct la poussa à se mêler de cette histoire. Mais pas seule. Il lui faudrait un peu d'aide...

La jeune femme scruta les alentours et aperçut Zoro qui sortait tout juste de la cuisine. Elle accourut dans sa direction.

- Zoro ! Tu vas m'aider...

Nami expliqua rapidement au bretteur ce qu'elle avait en tête. Il ne parut ni choqué, ni surpris.

- Hors de question. Je ne me mêle pas de ses affaires.

Mais la rousse ne se laissa pas décourager pour si peu. Et puis elle avait largement les moyens de faire pression sur le sabreur qui lui devait une énorme somme d'argent. Zoro accepta à contre cœur, après plusieurs menaces.

Les deux nouveaux alliés se rendirent devant la cabine de Luffy, et Nami observa par le hublot. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux en découvrant son capitaine dans cet état, seul dans un coin de pénombre, à même le sol, la tête dans les genoux. Jamais la navigatrice ne l'avait vu aussi triste. Il lui semblait même qu'il pleurait. Ce qui confirma ses soupçons.

Zoro, lui, préférait rester sur le côté. Il n'avait qu'une petite chose à accomplir et ensuite, il n'aurait plus rien à faire avec ces histoires.

L'après-midi arriva rapidement. Luffy n'était toujours pas sorti de sa cabine et Ace assistait à l'entraînement de Zoro, les pensées allant dans le vague.

Nami frappa à la porte de son capitaine. Il était temps de mettre son plan à exécution. Sous son air malin, elle se faisait du soucis pour lui. Voir Luffy dans cet état déplorable lui serrait le cœur. Même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais.

Elle entendit Luffy renifler un peu avant de lancer un « j'arrive ! ». Au bout de quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit sur un visage souriant. Nami grimaça : Luffy qui se force à sourire ? C'est sûr, il y a un problème. Mais la jeune femme lui rendit son sourire en lui demandant :

- J'ai besoin que tu ailles en ville pour acheter quelques petites choses. On a accosté il y a quelques minutes.

- C'est quoi ?

- Des vêtements ! Et puis quelques matériaux aussi...

Le sourire de Luffy s'effaça aussitôt. Il soupira.

- Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas toi-même ?

Nami hésita un instant, puis répondit d'un trait.

- Vas-y, c'est tout ! Sinon je demande à Sanji de mettre un cadenas sur le réfrigérateur !

A ce moment là, le-dit Sanji passa derrière Nami en chantonnant des « Mellorine ! ».

- Ok, c'est bon. J'y vais.

Usopp qui passait dans le coin s'exclama à son tour :

- Je t'accompagne ! J'ai aussi besoin... Aïe !

Nami lui écrasa le pied de toutes ses forces, le réduisant ainsi au silence alors que Luffy se rendait sur le pont.

- Mais ça fait mal !

- Désolé. Mais je ne te laisserais pas gâcher mes plans.

Le canonnier préféra s'éloigner, sans demander son reste.

De l'autre côté du navire, Zoro faisait de son mieux pour convaincre Ace de visiter un peu la ville. Le brun accepta en se disant qu'il pourrait en profiter pour prendre un peu l'air.

Sur le pont, Ace fut surpris de voir que Luffy s'apprêtait aussi à partir. À peine eut-il commencé à faire demi-tour que Nami lui attrapa le bras en s'écriant :

- Tiens ! Et si tu accompagnais Luffy ? Même avec le plan que je lui ai donné, je suis sûre qu'il va se perdre. Et puis, vous aurez un peu de temps tous les deux.

- Je ne pense pas que...

- Allez, allez. On ne discute pas.

La rousse poussa Ace derrière Luffy. Il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant. Il fallait bien qu'il y aille. Le brun croisa le regard de son petit frère et baissa immédiatement les yeux. Luffy lui tourna le dos, le regard plein de rancœur. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils partirent.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes que les deux frères marchaient sans échanger un mot. Le capitaine tentait d'oublier la présence qui le suivait tandis que Ace l'observait de dos. Il ne remarquait même pas qu'ils ne faisaient que tourner en rond depuis le début. Le grand brun était plongé dans ses pensées : quel comble ! Il avait menti à son frère pour le rendre heureux et voilà que maintenant il se mentait à lui-même en le rendant triste. Ce qui ne devait pas avoir lieu d'être. Alors pourquoi l'évitait-t-il ? _Ah oui, c'était son frère. _Mais après tout, peut-être était-ce leur dernière rencontre. L'océan est plein de surprises. Ace ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment. En aucun cas. Qui savait ? Un accident pouvait si vite arriver.

Ace sortit de ses pensées et leva la tête. Et il ne put s'empêcher de fixer la nuque de Luffy. Celle qu'il avait longuement embrassée la nuit précédente. Il observa sa propre main et se rappela de celle de son frère, accrochée à la sienne. Et il se rendit compte que maintenant, il était loin. Pas seulement physiquement. Ne pourra-t-il plus jamais sentir la présence de Luffy contre lui ? Lui caresser les cheveux ? Non, il était hors de question qu'ils se séparent de cette façon.

Alors qu'ils passaient dans une petite ruelle, Ace plaqua Luffy contre le mur et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes sans crier garde. Mais le jeune brun ne se laissa pas faire et le repoussa.

- Tu crois que je vais te pardonner comme ça ?

- Mais c'est juste que, c'est trop bizarre pour moi tout ça. Je ne prends pas les choses aussi facilement que toi tu peux le faire. J'y ai réfléchi toute la journée, tu sais ? Tu es mon frère, et même si on a aucun lien de sang, je t'ai toujours considéré comme tel. Alors pour moi c'est un peu un... inceste.

Ace buta sur le dernier mot. Luffy ne faiblit pas pour autant et s'éloigna de lui.

- Et alors ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tout simplement repoussé dans la chambre ?

Le capitaine rougit en repensant à la nuit précédente. A présent, il avait honte. Son propre frère... Il aurait voulu se terrer dans un trou pour ne plus jamais croiser le regard de son vis-à-vis. Alors tout ce qu'il avait ressenti... Tout était faux ? Dire que pendant un moment, il avait cru, il avait espéré que Ace partage réellement ses sentiments.

Ace se figea, les yeux rivés dans ceux de Luffy, ne sachant que répondre.

- Désolé, je... si j'ai agi comme ça c'est parce que... parce que...

- T'en as aucune idée, pas vrai ?

Ace n'avait jamais entendu Luffy parler sur ce ton. Avec cette pointe d'ironie et de rancœur. Une voix monotone.

Le jeune capitaine tourna soudainement les talons, faisant bien comprendre à son frère qu'il préférait continuer _seul_. Et c'est seulement à ce moment que Ace termina sa phrase lentement.

- Parce que moi aussi je t'aime.

Luffy se stoppa net et baissa la tête. Son grand frère n'arrivait même plus à le regarder de dos, tellement il avait honte. Dire que s'il lui avait répondu différemment, Ace ne se serait jamais rendu compte de ses sentiments. Peut-être même que ça aurait été mieux comme ça, puisqu'ils étaient frères. Tout ça n'aurait pas eu lieu. Et ils seraient restés comme ils étaient. Des frères qui s'adorent. Rien d'autre.

Mais maintenant il était trop tard pour reculer. Maintenant, il voulait bien plus qu'un simple lien fraternel.

Le silence de Luffy fit perdre à Ace ses derniers espoirs. Il murmura quelques mots :

- Alors c'est vraiment comme ça qu'on va se quitter ?

Puis il fit demi-tour, les mains dans les poches, tête baissée. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner au coin de la rue, une main le retint.

- T'aurais pas pu comprendre plus tôt ?

Ace se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, ayant pour seule vision le visage de son frère en face de lui. Luffy fit une petite moue, puis finit par l'embrasser. Ace se laissa faire, trop heureux pour repousser les avances de son frère. Le plus jeune passa ses mains sur le torse nu du grand brun et s'amusa à parcourir chaque parcelle de sa peau avec ses longs doigts. Ce n'est que lorsque Luffy passa une jambe entre celles de son aîné qu'ils reprirent leur souffle.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser faire ?

Luffy sourit en voyant Ace tout essoufflé. Il connaissait son frère plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Il savait comment lui faire perdre ses moyens. Puis il répondit :

- Je peux être violent quand je veux.

Ce fut au tour de l'aîné de sourire alors que le capitaine l'entraînait un peu plus loin vers un hôtel.

Au coin opposé de la rue, une tête rousse dépassait du mur. Nami se retourna vers Zoro qui n'avait absolument pas l'air intéressé par la situation.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? Je savais que ça marcherait. Je suis un génie !

Le sabreur soupira alors qu'ils retournaient au bateau.

**XxX**

Le lendemain après-midi, l'heure du départ de Ace était arrivé. Le brun était accroupi sur une rambarde, les bras ballants et son éternel chapeau orange sur la tête.

- On se reverra p'tit frère.

Luffy approcha ses lèvres de celles de Ace et l'embrassa. Il y eut une exclamation groupée du côté de l'équipage. Tous étaient surpris. Sauf, bien sûr, Zoro et Nami.

- Évidemment qu'on se reverra.

Ace eut un petit sourire en coin. Il s'approcha de l'oreille de Luffy et y murmura :

- N'espère pas que je te laisse faire la prochaine fois.

Et il sauta sur sa petite barque avant même que son petit frère n'ait eu le temps de répondre. Luffy se retourna et prononça quelques mots à voix basse :

- C'est ce qu'on verra.

* * *

Héhé ^^ comme quoi Luffy aussi peut prendre le dessus. J'en avais marre de le voir quasi tout le temps uke, alors là, ils y sont tous les deux passés. Vous vous attendiez à un lemon ? Nah, cette fois j'avais envie de faire quelque chose d'un peu plus soft, mais quand même brute. Oi, on parle de Luffy et Ace là...

Une extention de la fiction est prévue, avec un lemon. Pour celles qui en veulent un ;)

_Pour finir, je tiens à remercier Mizo-pin~ parce que je l'aime et je l'adore et que, sans elle et son soutien, j'en serais pas là aujourd'hui. Hontoni arigato, daisukiiii Mizo-chu~._


End file.
